User blog:Lilpup5555/The Rise and Fall (and rise?) of Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD
Hi everyone, This isn't a blog I'm going to spend much effort on, but I just felt as if I needed to share this with you. If you've got other things to do (revision, outings, dates), don't waste time reading this. Lexy’s story Yesterday whilst Lexy was in the local shopping centre (looking for Gameloft games, btw), she made a quick pit stop in CeX (kinda glad that there's still one that exists near her). For those across the pond, CeX is/was a great video game store chain that's on the edge of being extinct like many other great shops (like GAME Leicester and Barkman Computers and Woolworths. Sorry, going off topic). Whilst she waited for her friend, she went to check out Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. The first CeX shut down a few years ago, and they had a whole revolving shelf dedicated to Flipline games but this is what's left when it reopened. So wanting to find out more for the sake of this blog, she told her friend to meet her in another video game store (Console Passion) so then she could check out their stock of Flipline games. Looking at these stocks and how big they used to be made her wonder: are Flipline games becoming less popular in Great Britain? I've always had my own opinions on which games were the most popular. The first few being very popular, the middle ones [[Papa's Cupcakeria] (sorry)] being least popular, and the newest ones gaining a bit more attention. But let's see if it actually is like that. Statistics Looking at the results on Google Trends, we can see a huge peak in 2016-2017. It's pretty obvious that the public's favourite is Papa’s Sushiria or the latest few gamerias at least, but bear in mind that during their time, computers and Internet were used as much. And sadly, it goes downhill from there. Due to the more constant use of the Internet to buy Flipline merch, I'd expect search results to go up. Unless most people use anything other than Google (my iPad is preset to this search engine for some reason), I hate to say that Flipline Studios isn't as popular as it used to be, even with the fancy new Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! (and the release of Papa’s Pizzeria HD) that fans are pushed to play every time they turn a day in the game. I just hope that the reason for this downfall is that the developers are getting fans back into the late 00s where we'd just go to a video game store or our mates’ houses and simply get the link to a Flipline game. However, this is just my interpretation. What do you think? What's the stock of Flipline games in your local video game store like? Final words? I dream of finding a shop with every single Flipline game on sale, a whole section of the shop dedicated to them! But that probably won't happen in my area in one of the forgotten Home Counties that nothing important happens in. This was probably a useless blog for everyone's IQ, but I felt as if I needed to share this because it would be weird to just post a picture of a book shelf and say "wow. Look. CeX’s skint on Flipline games" or "wow. A weird unit of Papa’s Burgeria. Fascinating". Oh wait a minute, that brings me to talk about... ...What happens when you don’t leave a tip. In Console Passion, I found a unit of Papa’s Bakeria in the new style but when I looked inside the website owners’ kit, it was in an Anti-Plagiarism format, with the wording “Do not plagiarise” and simplified advertisements, yet, nowhere does it say "Anti-Plagiarism" on the front. A bit weird, but it's probably some DRM-protected format for that iTunes offer on the corner. Also, I found a unit of Papa’s Wingeria in GAME Leicester and there's a stack of links where you can notice a single frozen chicken drumstick inside. It's pretty weird, since I spent quite a lot of time trying to find the game on sale anywhere, but it's not there. And that means there may be many other "UK-only" units released in the US where they aren't on Amazon, our main source of Flipline news. Not a miracle, just faith... Anyway, if you stuck through this, thanks for reading! Lilpup5555 (文字化け) (talk) 15:13, October 21, 2017 (UTC) PS: Just because the search results for Flipline fall or rise during a game’s release date doesn't mean that they are forever unpopular. I'm just adding that info in in case someone wanted to know what was happening with the company (Flipline IDS LLC) at the time. PPS: Also, the company is more searched in the US than the UK, Australia, New Zealand, or Russia. Wow! Category:Blog posts